


Let's Get Married

by icyvanity



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish puts a ring on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> "'marry me' for pynch?" (requested by anonymous)

Dinner was cold on the table. Ronan had finished making it by six, and an hour and a half had passed since then without a glimpse of Adam. Ronan wasn’t mad; he knew how hard Adam worked, even now when things were easier and he’d graduated—high school and college and a master’s under his belt—and he had no student loans left to pay—it was simply his way of life.

Ronan glanced up from his glass of water—Adam had sounded serious when he said they needed to talk, and Ronan decided needed to be sober for whatever Adam was going to say—when he heard Adam’s key in the lock. He could hear Adam’s hurried footsteps toward the dining room, until he froze in the doorway. Ronan met his eyes.

“You made me nervous,” he said, gesturing toward the table; he’d started cooking after Adam left for college, and Gansey, Blue, and Henry left for their road trip, and he’d become as obsessed with it as he was with racing.

“Fuck, _Ronan_. I’m sorry. There was an emergency meeting at the office and I—I _tried_ , I really did but I couldn’t get out of it. Fuck, I’m—” Adam was fidgeting, speaking faster than Ronan had ever heard him talk; Ronan stood up and took Adam’s shaking hands in his own.

“Adam, it’s fine,” he said, cutting him off. Adam gripped Ronan’s hands with his own, looking deep into Ronan’s eyes. Ronan didn’t look away, but he felt himself flush as he continued. “I can just reheat it. It’s really alright.”

“I didn’t expect you to make it; if anything _I_ should have made dinner,” Adam said, his brows drawn down and a frown forming on his lips.

“Adam,” Ronan said imploringly, letting one hand go to reach up and cup Adam’s face. “Don’t worry about it.”

Adam turned his face into Ronan’s palm, eyes falling closed. When he opened them after a moment, the look in his eyes was even stronger. He cleared his throat, “I have something to say to you. I think you might want to sit down for it.”

Ronan’s hands felt numb, and he only realized Adam had removed his own from them when Adam ran a hand through his sandy hair. He sat down cautiously in the chair, opening his mouth to speak; Adam held up a hand.

“Please, just let me get this out. I’ve wanted to say this for a while, but it never felt like the right time and I wanted you to know. I don’t really know how to say this—I tried to come up with something earlier, but nothing sounded right. You _need_ to know.”

Ronan trusted Adam with his life. He trusted him with Opal and Chainsaw and Matthew, to make sure Gansey stayed alive while Ronan went off to race when they were teenagers; he trusted Adam with his heart. He felt it drop to somewhere near his toes, and he held onto the arms of the chair tightly.

“I have a Master’s and I’m a CEO. I was the Salutatorian at our graduation— _my_ graduation, I mean. I’ve written theses and research papers, and published them in national journals. I can do all of this, but I’m absolutely horrible at telling you how I feel about you.”

Adam carefully knelt down in front of Ronan, resting his hands on his own thighs. He glanced down at them, golden eyelashes brushing freckled cheeks. Ronan knew him better than anyone, but he was still more confused than he’d ever been in his life.

“We have this great thing. We have a family—you, me, Opal, Chainsaw, the animals, our friends. And I love it. I love _you_. And it’s not like we _have to_ —” Adam trailed off. “I just thought—maybe—you’d want to— _I don’t know_.” He reached for something in his back pocket.

It was a box. Ronan felt whatever breath still remained in his body leave him. He knew he was gaping at Adam, but he couldn’t help it. The box was well-worn, as though Adam had carried it around with him for a while. Adam opened it with shaky fingers, and there was a ring sitting on the plush velvet inside.

He looked up at Ronan, the question shining in his eyes before he voiced it. “Marry me, Ronan,” he said softly. “We already have the house and the kid. And it’s not as though marriage is necessary—it’s just a legal institution, and we’re happy without it. And I know you love me, and I hope you know I feel the same. I know you’ve wanted to get married since you were a kid; it wasn’t something I planned for myself, but I realized I want it too, with _you_. And I—” he broke off again, biting his lip nervously.

“Marry me,” he repeated.

Ronan still hadn’t started breathing again—which was rather worrying—and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever find his voice again, so he kissed Adam instead. He released his grip on the chair, pulling Adam toward him. It was a messy kiss, because his first breath came out in a giddy laugh. He pulled away to look at Adam, who looked hopeful with a tentative smile on his face.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ronan said. He laughed again, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“You will?” Adam asked, but he was smiling wide.

“Of course,” Ronan said. “Imagine how fucking amazing it’s going to be.” He kissed Adam again.

Adam pulled away, just to slide the ring onto Ronan’s finger. It was simple, but Ronan looked at it as though it were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “I got it engraved,” Adam said.

Unguibus et rostro.

 _Claws and beak_.

“You said you’d been thinking about this for a long time,” Ronan said, marveling at the silver band with a fond expression he saved for Adam. He looked at him. “How long?”

Adam blushed. “I bought it on my first day of college,” he said, and Ronan’s eyes widened. “I saw a jewelry store on campus, and I just walked inside. I knew you were it for me.”

“Parrish,” Ronan said reverently, “that’s so gay.”

“Shut up,” Adam laughed.

“ _Fuck,_ Adam. Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/145172453993/marry-me-for-pynch)


End file.
